dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Cyborg
|alias= Cyborg Monster |DOB= June 29, 1994 |age= 23 |DOD= |affiliation= Justice League |family= Silas Stone (father) Mother † |status= Alive |actor= Ray Fisher |movie= Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Justice League Flashpoint (unreleased) Justice League Part Two (unreleased) Cyborg (unreleased) }} Victor Stone is a former college athlete and football star. Following a horrible accident, his father Silas Stone, was able to save him via the use of a Mother Box that crafted cybernetics onto him. Victor then became known as the superhero Cyborg. He would eventually be recruited by Batman and Wonder Woman to become a member of the Justice League, in order to help defend Earth against the imminent alien invasion of Steppenwolf and his Parademon army. Shortly after joining the team, Cyborg assisted Batman and Flash in resurrecting Superman from the dead. With the team now fully assembled, Cyborg contributes to the successful offensive against Steppenwolf, forcing the alien invasion into retreat. Following this, Cyborg finally reveals himself to the world, becoming an official superhero, as further plans for the Justice League are made by Batman. Biography Early life Victor Stone was born on June 29, 1994, in Gotham City, New Jersey, to Silas Stone and Elinore Stone. At some point Victor's mother died, leaving Silas to raise him all by himself. While growing up, he often heard rumors about the vigilante known as Batman, but never actually believed them. Victor Stone was an athlete and attended Gotham City University, however, his career was cut short when he was involved in a nearly fatal accident, that mutilated most of his body.DC Films Presents: The Dawn of the Justice League Cybernetic transformation Reduced to nothing more than a torso, head and half of his arms, Victor was kept alive by his father, who attempted every kind of medical procedure to help heal him. Eventually, Silas was desperate enough to try using a government sanctioned cube-shaped piece of alien technology in a final attempt to save his son's life. The foreign technology self-activated and levitated over Victor, where it to began crafting cybernetic body parts to replace his lost body parts (while simultaneously granting him knowledge it held). Although this saved Victor's life, it was undoubtedly very painful, as Victor was seen screaming out in pain. Footage of this transformation would be obtained from the S.T.A.R. Labs database by Lex Luthor shortly thereafter. Coming Together In Hiding After his transformation, Victor began hiding from the world at his father's home. He also hid the Mother Box from his own father and S.T.A.R. Labs. Silas was saddened at his son's plight, telling that he could have a life if he wanted. Victor was afraid of his new abilities, noting that every time he woke up in the morning he was different, somehow modified. He worried that what was happening to him was the vanguard of a new alien invasion. Attempted Recruitment Using his new abilities to interact with data streams and surveillance cameras, Victor became aware of Bruce's interest in him. Tracking him down to his home, Victor was in the woods and witnessed Bruce and Diana Prince talk about Steppenwolf and his first invasion of Earth, along with the fact that he was invading once more. Aware that Diana was now looking for him, he hacked into the computers she was using. When Diana asked to meet him face to face, Victor asked why he should trust her. Diana replied that she knew he was at the lake, and if she wanted to attack him, she would have done it then. Meeting in person, Victor told Diana that he had been doing some tracking, and the invaders they were after were sticking to the dead spots where they could not be detected. Diana tried to reach out to Victor and convince him to join the fight against Steppenwolf, he flew away instead. A Missing Father Returning home, Vic Stone had found his home completely ransacked by an unknown assailant. He also quickly noticed his father was missing due to there being signs of a struggle within his apartment complex. Looking out the broken window where they supposedly left, Cyborg notices the Bat Signal overhead at GCPD. As the Justice League reconvened with Commissioner James Gordon, who filled them in on the missing persons who've been reported throughout the precinct and the city. Cyborg showed up to the gathering with additional information on the subject at hand, he was able to deduce the Parademon tracking routes with which to allocate the location they were taking the missing persons to. Figuring out where they were being whisked away for questioning about the location of Steppenwolf's Mother Box. Having deduced the likeliest point to search; He, Batman and Diana took off without a trace leaving a solemn Gordon with a much befuddled Flash behind in their wake. Skirmish under Gotham Harbor .]] The team goes to find, the team climb up, to find Steppenwolf interrogating the S.T.A.R. Labs employees about the final Mother Box, which Barry get's nervous and tell's the team that he hasn't done battle before, which Batman says just save one person. Steppenwolf then grabs Silas Stone, which Cyborg shots Steppenwolf and saves his father, which Wonder Woman helps out buy attacking the Parademons and taking Steppenwolf to a different part of the factory, while Batman fights the Parademons, Barry goes and save one of the employees. Steppenwolf tells the Parademons that he will deal with Diana alone, meanwhile Batman is being attacked by one of the Parademons which he tells Alfred that he needs the Nightcrawler which he sents the machine to Bruce. Flash and Cyborg save all the hostage which Silas Stone tells Victor that Steppenwolf can not get the final Mother Box. Batman then jumps down into the Nightcrawler and saves Wonder Woman before the Parademons could kill her, The Nightcrawler get's attacked by Steppenwolf, which Barry helps Wonder Woman get her Sword so she can help Batman. .]] Flash and Wonder Woman get attacked by Steppenwolf and the Parademons before Batman helps her by killing one of the Parademons. Cyborg then fall into the Nightcrawler and and hacks it so it in his control, which he uses it against Steppenwolf but falls when Steppenwolf catches a missile and throw it against the wall, which causes the factory to flood which allows Steppenwolf to escape. Before Diana could get hit with the flooding water, Arthur comes and saves the team by using the Trident of Poseidon to hold back the water while the League escaped. Reviving Superman that he got the last Mother Box.]] After the fight with Steppenwolf, After Batman meets with Gordon before Arthur shows up and say that Steppenwolf took the Mother Box from Atlantis, then Victor reveals that he is possession of the final Mother Box, which he hid from his father. The team returns to the Batcave which Barry runs around the cave and sits in the Batmobile, before Bruce call for a meeting with the team. Bruce conclusion that they should use the Mother Box to bring Superman back to live. He believes that they need Superman to restore hope in humanity. Diana and Author are hesitant about the idea, but Bruce forms a secret contingency plan. watching the return of Superman.|left]] The team put Clark's body in the waters of the Kryptonian ship, using Allen's Speed Force to activate the Box, causing the resurrection of Superman. Which he flies out of the Kryptonian ship and lands in Heroes Park where Aquaman, Cyborg, Flash and Wonder Woman meet him, which they notice that something is wrong with him, which Clark uses his x-ray vision to scan the League which Stone accidentally launches a projectile at him as his cybernetic body registers a threat to him. Superman attacks Cyborg with his heat vision as the reason of the Justice League tries to calm him down by he over powers them. As the League all jump on top of Superman, Barry runs around him but Superman see him and attacks him. Batman arrives and tries to get Superman to stop fighting the League, but he hits them and asks Batman the same question that Bruce asked him "Tell me, do you Bleed?". Before Kal-El could kill Bruce, Lois and Alfred to stop him. Superman calms down and leaves with Lois to the Kent Farm where he reflects and tries to recover his memories. during the battle Steppenwolf retrieves the final Mother Box. Final Battle The team returns to the Batcave where Cyborg figures out Steppenwolf's plan, Bruce ask Arthur if he can use his powers of talking with aquatic life to locate Steppenwolf. Which Arthur responds with the water does the talking but says he’ll see what he can do. The Justice League uses Flying Fox to Russia to stop Steppenwolf from being the Mother Boxes together, the team plan how there going to stop Steppenwolf, Batman tells the team that he going to take out the tower while the reason of the League will separate the Mother Boxes, Batman destroys the tower but also the controls on the Flying Fox didn't reporting which cause it to crash, but Bruce get in the Batmobile and using a siren to get the attention of the Parademons, this allows the rest to get to the Mother Boxes without any problems. The Parademons attack the Batmobile, ripping of one on the guns that it has and opening up the car before Wonder Woman and the reason the League saves Batman, Arthur jumps on the Batmobile before getting attacked by Parademons which leads Cyborg to save him and throwing him to the other Parademons. The Batmobile get's knocked which Bruce ejects from the vehicle and using his grapple, swings across to take out the Parademons. Diana confronts Steppenwolf, before Cyborg attacks him which leads to Wonder Woman fighting Steppenwolf, while Flash helps Victor get to the Mother Boxes, which Barry takes care of the Parademons while Cyborg tries to separate the Mother Boxes, Batman saves Barry by grappling his legs from stopping him falling, Bruce takes one of the Parademons guns and fires at them. Steppenwolf finds out the Victor is trying to separate the Mother Boxes, which he grabs him before Wonder Woman saves him. Alfred informs Bruce that people are in danger which Batman tells Barry that he needs to save the civilians, Diana and Arthur tries to keep Steppenwolf away from Cyborg by using the Lasso of Truth to pull him down, Steppenwolf attacks them both before he knocks Arthur into a wall breaking the ceiling before Diana saves him, Cyborg tries to keep Steppenwolf away from him but failures which leads with Steppenwolf pulling of one of his legs. Before Steppenwolf could kill Cyborg, Superman comes and saves him, Bruce tells Superman he needs to buy Cyborg some time to separate the Mother Boxes and to help civilians, Superman catches up with Barry saving he got the ones on the right. Victor calls for Superman help with the Mother Boxes, which Steppenwolf attack the Justice League which Superman freezes Steppenwolf's Axe and Diana breaks it with her Sword, which cause Steppenwolf to be attacked by the Parademons before he returns back to Apokolips. Personality Prior to his tragic accident and cybernetic transformation, Victor Stone was an optimistic football enthusiast and academic overachiever, thus managing to gain a scholarship to Gotham City University. After the accident, however, Victor abandons football and becomes gloomy, secluded, depressed, and even somewhat robotic. Cyborg can also be quite blunt and robotically stiff, sternly pointing out to a person that the latter should have moved out of the path of the Humvee flying right at him. This all stems from the fact that after becoming a cyborg, Victor no longer feels fully human, thinks of himself as a monster, and even Wonder Woman herself was initially unable to persuade him otherwise. However, when his father Silas Stone gets kidnapped by Steppenwolf, Cyborg joins the League without hesitation, and even personally attacks the fearsome New God in order to save him. After fighting alongside the Justice League for some time, however, Cyborg seems to have warmed a bit to all of his teammates, as he bonds a bit with Flash over their unexpected metahuman power gain (though he still found the latter's humor a bit annoyingThe Flash Plays "Annoying" Comic Relief in 'Justice League'), he somewhat bonds with Batman over their engineering expertise, he notably reassures the previously skeptical Aquaman that "the ride ain't over yet" (before helping the Atlantean fight a group of Parademons), he comes to appreciate Wonder Woman's emotional support, and even shares a laugh of relief with resurrected Superman (after they successfully pry apart the 3 Mother Boxes). Indeed, Cyborg is the first member of the League to have befriended every single one of his teammates during their first major battle. Superman's return and the defeat of Steppenwolf finally grants Cyborg the confidence to reveal his cybernetic self to the world, and begin mending his strained relationship with his father, as he is seen beginning to work with Silas at S.T.A.R. Labs. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Cybernetic Physiology:' After managing to survive a horrible accident and becoming a cybernetic organism with the help of S.T.A.R. Labs technology and an Apokoliptan Mother Box, Victor Stone has gained various superhuman abilities. **'Self-Modification:' Cyborg's new body appears to be in a constant state of modification, which leads to him discovering new abilities every so often, suddenly learning one day that he could fly, for instance. **'Superhuman Strength:' Cyborg's armored cybernetic body grants him considerable superhuman strength, making him the fourth strongest member of the Justice League (after Superman, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman). Hence, Cyborg was able to easily stop and knock back a flying Humvee mid-air,, smash right through the Knightcrawler's roof, as well as catch and hurl Aquaman 30 feet through the air (towards some airborne Parademons), and he even helped Superman pry apart the 3 Mother Boxes with his bare hands, though doing so visibly strained Cyborg. However, Cyborg was effortlessly overpowered by an angry resurrected Superman (with only Lois Lane's timely intervention saving him), and then by Steppenwolf. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Cyborg has incredible stamina, with him never tiring or needing to sleep. Indeed, Cyborg doesn't need to consume food, or even breathe if he were to choose not to. **'Superhuman Durability:' Cyborg's cybernetic body is extremely durable, capable of withstanding immense blunt force trauma, as well as flight at extremely high altitudes. However, beings stronger than him can still wound Cyborg, notably when resurrected Superman painfully beat Cyborg to the ground, and later when Steppenwolf cut through the former's shoulder with his battle ax, and later tore off several of Cyborg's limbs. ***'Holographic Projection:' Cyborg can make holographic projections of data that he discovers on the Internet. ***'Self-Repair:' Cyborg, due to the Mother Box healing him, is capable of repairing his biomechatronic and regenerating his organic body parts in the event that they become damaged. This way Victor notably managed to heal his body and regrow lost organic body parts with biomechatronic parts after his horrible accident, thereby becoming Cyborg. Even after Steppenwolf cut through his shoulder and tore off several of his limbs, Cyborg was able to recover and weld himself back together fairly quickly. **'Technopathy:' Cyborg, due to him being a cybernetic organism, is able to interface and gain complete control of any system he has unfettered access to, allowing him to manipulate data seamlessly, doing so with the Batcomputer (when attempting to communicate with Batman and Wonder Woman, thus discovering their secret identities), with the Knightcrawler (in the fight against Steppenwolf, impressing Alred), with Scout Ship 0344 (thus learning Lex Luthor's process of creating Doomsday and determining how to resurrect Superman with a Mother Box), and with the Apokoliptian Unity (thus determining that even a nanosecond of delay between the 3 Mother Boxes would get them out of sync).. As such, Cyborg remains constantly plugged into the Internet, taking in and processing vast amounts of code and data. However, Cyborg admits to not having fully mastered this power, describing being a technopath as "having a digital alien language in head that he can't speak." **'Flight:' Cyborg can achieve sustained flight, via thrusters located along his body. **'Shape-Shifting:' Cyborg can rapidly reshape parts of his body into various weapons and technological equipment at will, later adding a circular red logo to his chest. He was even able to generate a Kryptonian command key in order to activate and interface with the Scout Ship. ***'Plasma Arm Cannon:'Cyborg can swiftly alter the shape of his left arm into a canon, which generates extremely powerful concussive blasts of blue-hot plasma. These blasts are powerful and hot enough to instantly disintegrate a huge piece of falling debris mid-air, and one blast was even able to momentarily hurt Steppenwolf himself However, the canon proved completely ineffective against a resurrected Superman. Abilities *'Expert Athlete:' Victor Stone had originally been a highly skilled college athlete and football star before his horrible accident, even gaining a football scholarship to Gotham City University. *'Genius-level Intellect:' Victor Stone was already a genius prior to his accident, but his mind was enhanced even further once he became a cyborg due to his mind absorbing vast amounts of data from being constantly plugged into the Internet. **'Expert Engineer:' Cyborg, due to his technopathy, has become an engineering genius on par with Batman, with him therefore understanding how to use the Batcomputer and Knightcrawler, and when confronted by unfamiliar technology such as that on Scout Ship 0344 or the Unity, Cyborg can familiarize himself with it very quickly, hence he was quickly able to deduce Lex Luthor's process of creating Doomsday, as well as the upcoming process of resurrecting Superman with a Mother Box. As a result, his father Silas Stone consistently asked Cyborg to work with him and his scientists at S.T.A.R. Labs, which Cyborg eventually does. *'Stealth:' Cyborg, despite his mechanical body, is exceptionally stealthy, as he was able to spy on Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince from a distance, and later, along with Batman and Wonder Woman, was able to swiftly slip away when Commissioner James Gordon turned away for a moment, surprising even The Flash was left incredulous at how he didn't notice his teammates leave, despite having superhuman reflexes and standing right beside them. *'Master Marksman': Victor Stone was already skilled with target-based activities (as a football star), and with his technological enhancements improving this even further, Cyborg becomes a perfect shot on par with Deadshot, as he can accurately hone on a moving target's trajectory to shoot it out of the air, as done with numerous Parademons. Equipment *'Mother Box:' Cyborg's main piece of equipment is an Apokoliptan Mother Box, which healed his damaged body, transforming him into a cybernetic organism. Victor was determined to keep it hidden, despite his father Silas Stone's protests, only agreeing to retrieve it to help resurrect Superman. Relationships Family *Silas Stone - Father *Mother † Allies *Justice League **Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - temporary enemy turned teammate, leader, and friend **Bruce Wayne/Batman - ally, teammate, and former leader **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman - recruiter, ally, teammate, and friend **Arthur Curry/Aquaman - ally, teammate, and friend **Barry Allen/Flash - ally, teammate, and close friend *Alfred Pennyworth - respected ally *S.T.A.R. Labs *Gotham City Police Department **Commissioner James Gordon *Daily Planet **Lois Lane - savior Enemies *Steppenwolf **Parademons Trivia *At the end of Justice League, Victor metamorphosizes parts of his body from the jagged, serrated look to a more streamlined, rounded look similar to that of his comic counterpart. *His origin portrayed in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice was heavily inspired by the character's arc in Geoff Johns' Justice League run during The New 52. *This is the second live-action portrayal of Cyborg. The first was by Lee Thompson Young on The CW's Smallville series. **However, this is the first time he's appeared on the silver screen. *This is the first incarnation of Cyborg to not appear with his iconic silver and blue color palette. *He is currently the youngest member of the Justice League, being roughly 2 years younger than Barry Allen. *According to "The Ultimate Guide to Justice League" promotional issue of Entertainment Weekly, at the beginning of Justice League, Cyborg has had his cyborg enhancements for about a year. *Victor currently lives in his father, Silas's apartment, which is addressed at 26 Centennial Street, Gotham City, New Jersey. *Victor is left-handed. Behind the Scenes *In an interview, Ray Fisher revealed that Cyborg's main weakness is maintaining his humanity, and not becoming lost to his technology. This was the case of the Cyborg villain known as Grid. *Ray Fisher only wore a motion capture suit and a modified headlamp for his portrayal of Cyborg, with his body being constructed entirely with CGI. **Cyborg's body was still largely in development during the release of the trailers for Justice League, being more slim and jagged than the final product shown in the film. *Before Ray Fisher was casted a Cyborg, were in early talks for the role of Cyborg. Gallery Promotional stills Batman, Flash, Cyborg and Wonder Woman stand in a doorway.png |Cyborg with Batman, Wonder Woman, and the Flash. Cyborg leads the Justice League.png Promotional images Victor Stone after the accident.jpg Justice League.jpg|First look at the Justice League. Justice League - Cyborg character poster.jpg|''Justice League'' character poster justice-league-3200x1992-wonder-woman-batman-aquaman-the-flash-cyborg-6884.jpg Justice-League-Poster-UK.jpg Justice_League_film_poster.jpg justice-league-wonder-woman-cyborg-header.jpg MV5BMjZiM2NlZjgtNjY5ZS00OTY0LWEyMzQtZmE0ZTQxOTYwYjJkXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjczOTE0MzM@._V1_.jpg Cyborg_Face_Poster.jpg Concept artwork Cyborg concept artwork 1.jpg Victor Stone concept art.jpg Cyborg concept artwork 2.jpg Cyborg - cropped Justice League concept artwork.png IMG 7359.JPG|Cyborg with Justice League Cyborg Concept3.jpg|Cyborg concept art for Justice League Cyborg Concept2.jpg Cyborg Concept1.jpg References External Links * * Category:Articles needing citation Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Flashpoint characters Category:Cyborg characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Technology Category:Males Category:Metahumans Category:Justice League members Category:Heroes